


The Beautiful Orange Thing

by zafiro



Category: Naruto
Genre: Chibi Uzumaki Naruto, Gen, Kurama tolerates Naruto because he is Cute, Naruto is Just Naruto, Naruto loves Orange, Pre-Naruto Canon Era, Uzumaki Naruto is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:43:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zafiro/pseuds/zafiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto arrives at a weird place and finds something wonderful there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beautiful Orange Thing

  

* * *

 

 

It is an accident what prompts the first meeting, all the next ones… those ones _are_ caused by Naruto.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The first time, the little one has just made mischief with a bottle of paint, a bench and a distracted passerby that just wants to rest and doesn’t see anything unusual; he realizes it of course, when Naruto can’t stop the fit of giggles anymore. Some words are exchanged and a persecution is initiated. 

There is a moment when the kid jumps over a big trash container with every intention to reach the roof of the next building, and he _falls_.

He wakes up. And he is in a passage with lots of water; at his young age Naruto is full of bravery and curiosity and so, he decides to explore the place that gives him a tiny sensation of having been there before.

He arrives to gigantic doors and inside them there is only darkness, he draws near, gets closer and closer till he sees a huge figure. It’s almost as big as the doors, and is of a beatiful orange color, and Naruto...

Naruto… thinks is the most _exquisite_ and delightful thing he has **_ever_** seen in his _whole_ life. 

The boy crosses between the bars almost hypnotized, his eyes never straying from that marvelous thing, and begins to pet the beatiful soft orange fur, he keeps on petting and can’t stop his exclamations of admiration and wonder. Then, the orange thing _moves_ ¡And Naruto realizes it has pointy ears and many tails, and whiskers and legs and very big eyes!

He can not contain his emotions and says to the animal how beautiful it is, how pretty is his fur, and his tails so _orange_ and soft, and...

 

"My name is Naruto, I am five years old. Do you live here? I have never been in the house of a fox so beautiful. What is your name?"

 

The child waits anxiously for an answer with a great smile on his face, in all time that he had been talking he hasn’t stopped petting one of the tails of the animal and keeps looking at him without blinking, unwilling to stop looking at the fox. After a moment without getting an answer and in which the child has yet to stop saying to the animal how beatiful it is, the fox moves his tails, Naruto feels himself flying through the air and wakes up in the floor next to the trash container he had tried jumping from.

His victim is there, the man worriedly asks him if he is fine at which Naruto answer affirmatly, the man weakly reprends him and sends him on his way home. The chid leaves, a little bit confused about the drastic change in scenary and for long days can’t seem to forget the huge orange animal.

By the next week, he is convinced that to be able to see the fox again he most make the same thing as last time. So, the boy returns to the bench, runs as if he is being pursued, jumps to the trash container, jumps again, falls and… 

He is again in the water passage! 

Euphoric with the success of his plan, the boy goes splashing happily towards the great doors.

When he arrives he greets the fox that seems to be sleeping, (It’s me, Naruto! Do you remember me? I was here a few days ago, I _missed_ you! Did _you_ missed me? Can I pet you?), he sees how the animal open one of his eyes and without waiting for an answer he crosses the bars and begins to pet one of his tails and to tell him all he has done in the past week. They stay like that for a while after Naruto finishes talking, the fox sighs heavily, moves his tails and Naruto returns to the village, more specifically, to the Village’s Hospital where he tries unsuccessfully to convince the nurse that he is _fine_ and there is nothing wrong with him.

They make him spend the night at the hospital and the next day he, thankfully, is free to go.

The next time he is more careful, he climbs his kitchen table and let’s himself fall backwards. Two weeks have passed and this time he has a lot of stories to tell. The fox look at him with curiosity while the child plays between the hair of his tails, then he moves his tails from one spot to another and Naruto chase them between laughter trying to catch them. A while later, with another movement from his tails like previous times, the fox sends the little blond back home.

The time after that Naruto decides to use a tree in one of the training grounds. He climbs it skillfuly and let’s himself fall from one of it’s branches; this time he feels an acute pain in his head but waiking up in the inundated passage he promptly forgets about it and heads towards his orange friend. Again he plays with his many tails and climbs up his head to let himself fall from his big back to his stomach as if he was in a gigantic slide. For a few seconds, before the fox moves his tails to return him home, the child hears strong throaty laughther. Then he wakes up in the forest with a little pain in the head that dissapears after a few seconds, almost like magic.

He waits another two weeks for his next visit. Then, goes to the Hokage monument, searchs for a big enough hidden rock and let’s himself fall backwards; again he feels pain in his head and back, remembers vaguely not having checked for more rocks in the earth but when he opens his eyes in the passage with water forgets all about it, he has a friend to see.

 He plays again with the orange fox for a while till the animal sighs tiredly, and speaks.

 

 

"Naruto… " says the fox, his voice rumbles in the place.

 

"Yes, yes, that is me!" answers the child raising his arm and waiving a hand widely.

 

"How is it that you have come here?"

 

"I jumped from a rock!"

 

"And… before these time?"

 

"From a trash container, and a tree, and a table, and, in a few days I will use an abandoned house in the south District, maybe?"

 

"You… You have been hurting yourself, haven’t you?"

 

 

 The child smiles brilliantly without regret. It’s obvious he doesn’t intend to stop at any given time.

The huge orange fox sighs exasperatedly.

 

 

"You pretend to keep coming to these place?"

 

 

Naruto blinks and nods hastily.

 

The fox sighs again and speaks.

 

 

"Don’t hurt yourself anymore, if you wish to come again, think about this place before sleeping and you will come here, I’ll make sure of it"

 

 

Naruto laughs a little bit ashamed, scratching his neck.

 

  

"I will, don’t worry. Leave it in my hands, Fox-chan!"

 

 

The fox growls a little bit and moves his tails. And while Naruto floats away he listens to the fox saying “My name is Kurama!”

 

"I’ll see you soon Kurama-chan!" shouts Naruto, but he isn’t sure the orange fox, Kurama, hears it.

 

 

He wakes up in rocks bathed in dried blood, a little alarmed he touches his head and checks his clothes, there is dried blood in his hair and his clothes but he isn’t hurt anywhere.

 

 

"So weird… maybe, Kurama? Yes, it must have been him. What a good friend!"

 

 

With a bright smile Naruto goes directly to his apartment to take a shower. Soon it will be time to sleep and he will be able to see Kurama again. He is sure the fox likes his company, he has _yet_ to tell Naruto to not come again and for him that is practically an standing invitation, one always open and permanent.

 

Maybe one day he will ask him why he lives in such a dark and dready place with bars and only big doors, and how is that he, Naruto, can visit him there. He will ask about his family, his friends, about the things he likes to eat and what is it that the fox does when he isn’t there to play with him.

 

One day he will ask, for now, Naruto only wants to play.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Kudos and comments are appreciated! (Sorry for my bad English!)


End file.
